48 horas y 30 años
by adamushka
Summary: Hay que ver lo que puede suponer un segundo en nuestras vidas. No le damos importancia, pero un segundo puede suponer seguir vivo, o morir. Tras 30 años, veo de lejos aquellas 48 horas de huida de una muerte segura en Beirut.


Hay que ver lo que puede suponer un segundo en nuestras vidas. No le damos importancia, pero un segundo puede suponer seguir vivo, o morir.

Todavía recuerdo la cara que pusimos todos el día que apareció mi padre en casa, con la cara súper pálida, con unos documentos en la mano.

- _Será a España. Iremos a España_. – dijo dirigiéndose a mi madre. Después se volvió a mí, a mi hermano de 7 años y a mi hermana de 8 – ¿_Os gustó Ibiza el verano pasado en vacaciones, verdad? Pues, allí iremos a vivir una temporada. ¿Qué os parece?_

La pequeña de 3 años no entendía mucho lo que estaba pasando en casa. Pero, yo, ya con casi 12, entendí que en ese mismo momento, nuestras vidas estaban dando un giro de 180º. Teníamos menos de 24 horas para dejar Beirut y poner rumbo a nuestra nueva vida en Europa.

Nadie tenía que darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en mi casa. Sólo podíamos llevarnos un par de maletas, porque para el resto de gente, nosotros nos íbamos de vacaciones un par de semanas a España. Justo era el último día de colegio, por lo que, sospechas de que huíamos del país, no había.

Me acerqué silenciosamente a escuchar las instrucciones que mi padre le iba dando a mi madre: cómo tenía que comportarse estas horas previas, los diferentes medios de transporte que tendríamos que cambiar hasta poder coger un avión en Amman, Jordania.

Iban a ser 48 horas. 48 horas hasta pisar suelo español. Las 48 horas que marcaron nuestras vidas, para siempre.

Miré a mi alrededor. Mi casa, mi habitación, mis libros….. Iba a tener que dejarlo todo tal como estaba. Pero, no podía protestar. Sabía perfectamente que la decisión de mi padre era la más acertada para ese momento. Mi habitación compartida con mis 3 hermanos….. Una enorme estancia decorada con gran gusto por mi madre. Literas a ambos lados, un sofá enorme, donde yo me sentaba horas leyendo, escritorio plagado de libros…. Mis libros. Si algo me había inculcado mi padre era su pasión por la lectura. Daba igual el qué, leer era bueno. "Tienes que leer todos los géneros para poder ser fuerte" – me decía. Desde cómics de superhéroes hasta grandes novelas históricas.

De pronto, me quedé congelada al mirar mi cama.

Hacía apenas 24 horas que estábamos los 4 niños arrinconados en mi cama, en la parte inferior de la litera. Debían ser las 5 de la mañana. Unos militares (que ni recuerdo ni me importa saber de qué bando eran) estaban apostados en la puerta de la habitación. Llevaban unos kalashnekov (creo que se llamaba así a ese tipo de ametralladoras). No nos dejaban asomarnos al pasillo a ver qué pasaba ni podíamos llamar a nuestros padres.

Yo tenía que hacer las veces de hermana mayor y conciliar el llanto de mis 3 hermanos pequeños. Parece mentira, pero en los momentos más duros, los niños pequeños se pueden llegar a comportar de manera mucho más serena y racional que los adultos.

Los 4 niños estábamos abrazados, en silencio, esperando a que estos soldados nos dejen pasar a ver a nuestros padres, o a que … nos disparen.

Mis ojos no podían separarse de los gatillos de los kalashnekov. Por un impulso intuitivo había situado a mis hermanos detrás de mí, tocando a la pared. Pensaba: "si van a disparar, que me disparen a mí y que no les den a mis hermanitos".

Intenté escuchar lo que estaba pasando en los pasillos de la casa. No pude entender de qué hablaban. Pero, lo que me importaba era que escuchaba las voces de mis padres. Seguían vivos.

No entendía por qué estaban tan interesados en los archivos de trabajo de mi padre. Qué interés podían tener esos papeles? Tanto despliegue militar en casa de un funcionario no era normal, no? Por muy político que sea. Yo nunca llegué a entender el cargo que tenía mi padre en el gobierno, básicamente porque era una palabreja muy complicada de pronunciar. Por lo que, cuando me preguntaban en el colegio en qué trabajaba mi padre, yo decía "Algo en el gobierno".

De pronto vimos la silueta de mi padre pasar por nuestra habitación para ir a la suya. Los pequeños hicieron amago de querer gritar "Papá!". Pero, yo les tapé la boca. Sabía que no podíamos hablar todavía. Crucé la mirada con la de mi padre por un segundo. Bastó un segundo para saber que las cosas no estaban yendo bien. Que nunca más iba a ser lo mismo.

Mi padre se cambió de ropa y salió de su habitación. Sin hacer caso a los militares asomados en nuestra habitación cruzó la habitación hasta la cama donde estábamos arrinconados los 4 pequeños. Se agachó, se colocó bien las gafas y con la serenidad que le caracterizaba al hablar nos dijo: "No os preocupéis por nada. Estaré de vuelta en unas horas. Id pensando en los regalos de fin de curso que queréis que Mamá y yo os hagamos, vale?"-. Después se volvió hacia mí y me dijo, ya más serio: "Rima, ahora toca demostrar tu fuerza. Apoya a mamá y cuida de los pequeños hasta que yo regrese." -. Con la voz entrecortada le pregunté: "Pero, volverás, verdad?". No me contestó y nos abrazó fuertemente a los cuatro.

Desapareció por la puerta, escoltado por militares y por hombres vestidos con trajes.

Era una época convulsa. Los que te apoyaban un día, al día siguiente te podían pegar un tiro. Vivir en una pseudo-democracia no te daba ningún derecho a expresar tu opinión ni a posicionarte en contra del poder. Bueno, sí, podías hacerlo. Pero, luego no te podías quejar si te arrestaban o si de pronto tú o alguien de tu familia sufría un "accidente".

Tan pronto salieron por la puerta, corrimos a ver a nuestra madre. Ella también había hecho lo mismo desde el salón. Nos encontramos a medio camino. Los pequeños saltaron a sus brazos como si de unos koalas se tratase. Yo, será por curiosidad o no, seguí hacia el salón, corrí la persiana de la terraza y miré hacia la calle.

Dios Santo! Había hasta tanques militares! A mi padre le acompañaron al asiento trasero de un coche con los cristales tintados. Después, todos, militares y hombres trajeados, subieron a los correspondientes coches …. Y, tanques, y desaparecieron de nuestra calle.

-"Zahra! Zahra"! Abre la puerta!"

Eran los vecinos llamando a mi madre. Es cierto que no había ningún código escrito de conducta en casos similares, pero la gente, vecinos y familiares, supieron mantenerse al margen y no provocar ningún altercado durante el cerco a la calle.

Abrimos la puerta y una avalancha de personas entró a preguntar preocupados por mi padre.

- "Sabes a dónde se llevaron a Mounir?" "¿Qué querían?" "¿A quién hay que ir a ver para que le dejen estar?"

Mi madre no podía decir nada. Tenía mucha información, pero una cosa tenía clarísima. Para que mi padre siga vivo, ella tenía que mantenerse callada.

- "Sólo podemos esperar a que me llamen. No puedo moverme. Tengo que estar cerca del teléfono."

Ya era mediodía cuando sonó el teléfono. La casa estaba llena de gente, pero de pronto se quedó en silencio, esperando a que mi madre contestara al teléfono.

- "Sí, soy la señora de Mounir Issa... De acuerdo".

Entró a su dormitorio y al cabo de 2 minutos salió con una cajita. Casi al mismo tiempo alguien llamó a la puerta. Nos miramos y mi madre hizo el gesto de ir ella a abrir. Abrió la puerta y dio la cajita a 2 hombres vestidos de paisano.

Años después me enteré que aquella caja contenía una joya única que mi padre le había regalado a mi madre por su 15º aniversario de bodas.

Al cabo de una hora o 2 volvía mi padre a casa. Apenas se quedó a recibir las felicitaciones por su liberación. Dijo que tenía que salir a hacer unas gestiones.

Esa noche, en mi casa sólo 3 cabecitas pudieron conciliar el sueño. Mi padre y yo nos quedamos leyendo toda la noche en su sala-librería. Mi madre, sentada en un sillón en la misma estancia, hacía punto a toda velocidad. Era lo único que la relajaba.

-"Vamos, niños! A despertarse! Que nos vamos a España!" – Decía mi madre para despertarnos a las 4:30 de la mañana, con un tono que, con mucho esfuerzo, intentaba que no pareciera de preocupación.

- "Tenemos una misión, chicos" – mi padre, cuando jugaba con nosotros (las contadísimas ocasiones que tenía tiempo de hacerlo), nos hablaba como si fuera nuestro Coronel. Y, nosotros éramos sus pequeños soldados. –"Ganará aquel que menos ruido haga en el baño, al vestirse y al bajar por las escaleras, de acuerdo? El premio será esta nueva consola de Watch&Game (creo que fue la primera miniconsola de Nintendo).

Me pregunto de dónde sacamos aquella perfecta sincronía y disciplina. Mis padres no habían sido nunca unos padres autoritarios. Para entonces, eran hasta demasiado permisivos.

En menos de 30 minutos ya estábamos listos y esperando en la puerta, a un lado de las 2 enormes maletas que mi madre había llenado con lo que pudo de ropa. En mi bolsa de deporte Speedo me dejaron llevar un par de libros y mi mini teclado electrónico. Me encantaba la música y tocar mi teclado me relajaba. También un juguete para cada hermanito, porque el camino iba a ser larguísimo hasta Jordania.

El hombre de confianza de mi padre subió a casa, acompañado del chófer que llevaba años trabajando fielmente para mi familia. Ellos 2 eran los únicos que sabían de los planes de mi padre.

-"Señor. Todo listo. Confirmada la ruta hasta Zahle.

Zahle, la hermosa Zahle. Llamada "Novia del valle del Bekaa". Archi-conocida por su aire fresco, deliciosa comida y buenos viñedos. Solíamos recorrer los 55Km que la separa de Beirut sólo por poder deleitarnos con las mejores Safihas del mundo entero (empanadas horneadas rellenas de una mezcla deliciosa de carne, especias y tomate fresco).

Pero esa vez no era una excursión lo que nos esperaba. La situación tensa del país, sumada a la complicada situación de mi familia hacía presagiar que el camino hasta Zahle no iba a ser tan divertido como solía serlo.

Nos metimos los 4 niños, junto con mi madre, en el asiento trasero del Mercedes 500S que hacía pocos meses que mi padre había comprado. Mi padre se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Conducía su chófer, en silencio.

En otro coche, detrás, iba el hombre de confianza, que también era amigo y guardaespaldas de mi padre.

-"Zahra. Bájales las cabezas a los niños". – Entendí que estábamos pasando por unas calles con francotiradores asestados en los tejados. Agachamos las cabezas. Aunque los 2 coches llevaban cristales y carrocerías a prueba de balas, nunca se sabía si ya habían sacado balas anti cristales anti-balas.

Todas las precauciones iban a ser pocas para poder salir de Beirut.

Íbamos a pasar por 3 controles de soldados sirios antes de estar fuera de Beirut. No solían ser peligrosos. Un poquito pesados con sus preguntas irrelevantes, poco serias, como por ejemplo, "Van a comer a tal restaurante? Y, ¿Qué se come allí?, Invítenme. Y, hacían el amago de querer entrar en el coche. Y, lo peor era cuando veían mujeres al volante. En el Líbano, con toda su pseudo-democracia y sistema algo "extraño" de gobierno, estaba a años luz en cuanto a avances tecnológicos, sociológicos y la mujer gozaba de muchas más libertades que en Siria. Aunque ellos, en aquella época, a esta clase de libertad le daban otro nombre….más despectivo.

Pero, éste es otro tema y nos costaría ríos de tintas explicar o poder analizar.

El primer control lo pasamos sin ningún problema. El soldado sirio, que estaba recostado en su garita, con la extremada educación y delicadeza que les caracterizaba, nos hizo señal con su bota derecha para que pasemos y no le molestemos.

Esa situación normalmente sacaba a relucir toda la indignación y rabia en los libaneses. Pero, la reacción habitual en personas de mediana edad era la de callar para no causar una tragedia. No pasaba lo mismo en los jóvenes, que protestaban, se encaraban con los soldados…..Y, acababan sufriendo un accidente, ellos o alguien de su entorno; o bien, simplemente desaparecían.

Así que, tocaba callar y tragar.

El silencio en el coche se vio interrumpido por mi hermanita de 3 años:

- "Qué maleducado. Eso no se hace!"

Qué manera más inteligente de relajar el ambiente. Todos esbozamos una sonrisa. No era para menos.

Tras unos 15 minutos ya nos tocó el segundo control, a la altura de Chiyah. Éste era de lo que llamábamos de "Película Policíaca Americana". Formaba el control 2 soldados: uno hace la labor de "poli bueno" y el otro, de "poli malo". El bueno te dice que su superior (el poli malo) no te quiere dejar pasar porque por lo visto tu nombre consta en una lista de sospechosos que el Gobierno Sirio está persiguiendo. Por supuesto, ni se te podía ocurrir preguntar por el origen de esa lista ni te podías defender.

Nos hicieron señales a los dos coches para que aparcáramos a un lado. Se asomó el "poli bueno" y al ver que había niños en el segundo coche, sonrió y se le vieron los 2 dientes de oro que normalmente tenían los soldados sirios (los que venían de sus zonas rurales, sobre todo).

Si pretendía resultarles simpático a los más pequeños, desde luego, no lo estaba consiguiendo. El efecto fue que mis tres hermanos se echaran a llorar.

Mi padre y su chófer salieron del coche, a la vez que del otro coche, que había aparcado detrás de nuestro coche, salía su escolta, con la mano derecha apoyada en el bolsillo trasero. Sabía cómo y cuándo usar su arma. Puedo dar fe de ello.

Lo que menos necesitábamos era perder tiempo y no alcanzar nuestro vuelo. Así que había que ir a la solución fácil. Mi padre, tras cruzar unas palabras con el "poli bueno", le extendió un billete de 100 libras libanesas. Por entonces, al cambio a dólares americanos, eran poco más de $50. Algo así como el sueldo de un año de uno de esos soldados.

Respiramos un poquito aliviados, pero todavía nos tocaba el tercer control antes de llegar a la zona de Montaña, el área "dominada" por los libaneses Drusos.

En uno de esos pueblos habíamos veraneado toda la familia. Los veranos más felices …..Todos, excepto aquel verano de 1982, debido al caos que se vivó con la invasión de Israel, los sirios retirándose y saqueando todo lo que encontraban a su camino mientras se iban, los israelíes dejando pasar a los soldados falangistas a las áreas ocupadas por musulmanes, donde se llevaron a cabo las matanzas más crueles que los libaneses recordamos….Y, eso que hemos vivido muchas en los infinitos años de guerra.

Prácticamente todos los libaneses hemos presenciado bombardeos por tierra, mar y aire, hemos estado días, semanas y meses subsistiendo en refugios subterráneos, y hemos presenciado alguna vez una muerte violenta. Pero, no nos damos cuenta de lo que aquello supone hasta que no nos alejamos de la zona de conflicto. Hasta que no llegamos a un terreno de "Paz", no sabemos lo valiosa que es la vida.

A mí me ha costado treinta años el poder enfrentarme a mis recuerdos. Y, no es fácil.

Pero, sigamos…..

El tercer control sirio iba a ser el más surrealista de los tres. El soldado quería saber a dónde íbamos, por qué, qué llevábamos y por supuesto, quiso verlo todo. Pero, antes de abrir el maletero, sus ojos se posaron en una de las consolas que llevaban mis hermanos.

- "No necesitan tantas, no? Los niños tienen que aprender a compartir… " –

A partir de ahí ya dejamos de escuchar sus "indicaciones pedagógicas", puesto que lo único que quería era quitarle un juguete a un niño. Mi padre respiró hondo y le preguntó a mi hermana mediana si no le importaría regalarle a este "señor" su consola watch&game. Evidentemente, la niña dijo que ni hablar y agarró con fuerza la consola contra su pecho. Lo mismo hicieron mis otros dos hermanitos.

No podíamos abrir mi mochila ni mostrar el bolso de mi madre porque entonces ese hombre no iba a conformarse con la consola únicamente.

Se me ocurrió volverme hacia mis hermanos y hablarles en inglés. En aquella época sabíamos a la perfección que los soldados rurales que nos mandaban apenas hablaban bien el árabe.

- "I have the new watch&games in my pack. Give the old one to this man and will give you a better game."

Entonces, los tres me dieron sus "viejas" consolas porque querían una nueva. Entonces mis padres debieron de pensar que no era tan malo tener unos niñitos tan "caprichosos".

Cogí una al azar y se la di al chófer. Éste se la extendió al soldado. No me podía creer lo que veía. Ese hombre parecía un niño pequeño al que han dejado libre en una juguetería gigante. Y, lo más surrealista fue cuando levantó la cabeza de la maquinita y nos preguntó:

- "Qué es esta máquina?" "Cómo se enciende?"

Esta situación, por muy cómica que parezca 30 años después, en aquel momento resultó ser muy desagradable e irritante.


End file.
